


Mimete's Evening Out

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime microfic. Mimete smiled as she attended a rock concert.





	Mimete's Evening Out

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Mimete smiled as she attended a rock concert. She disregarded other enthusiasts and enjoyed hearing vocals. She heard footsteps and looked back. Mimete's eyes widened as soon as Viluy appeared and smiled. 

''You forgot to collect Pure Heart Crystals,'' Viluy said. 

Mimete smiled as soon as she viewed the crowd. 

 

THE END


End file.
